Los sabuesos de Tíndalos
I Me alegro de que hayas venido -dijo Chalmers.thumb|304px Estaba sentado junto a la ventana, muy pálido. Junto a uno de sus brazos ardían dos velas casi derretidas que proyectaban una enfermiza luz ambarina sobre su nariz larga y su breve mentón. En el apartamento de Chalmers no había absolutamente nada moderno. Su propietario tenía el alma medieval y prefería los manuscritos iluminados a los automóviles, y las gárgolas de piedra a los aparatos de radio y a las máquinas de calcular. Quitó, en mi obsequio, los libros y papeles que se amontonaban en un diván y, al atravesar la estancia para sentarme me sorprendió ver en su mesa las fórmulas matemáticas de un célebre físico contemporáneo junto con unas extrañas figuras geométricas que Chalmers había trazado en unos finos papeles amarillos. -Me sorprende esta coexistencia de Einstein con John Dee -dije al apartar la mirada de las ecuaciones matemáticas y descubrir los extraños volúmenes que constituían la pequeña biblioteca de mi amigo. En las estanterías de ébano convivían Plotino y Emmanuel Mascópoulos, Santo Tomás de Aquino y Frenicle de Bessy. Las butacas, la mesa, el escritorio estaban cubiertos de libros y folletos sobre brujería medieval y magia negra, así como de textos sobre todas las cosas hermosas y audaces que rechaza nuestro mundo moderno. Chalmers me ofreció, sonriendo, un cigarrillo ruso y dijo: -Estamos llegando ahora a la conclusión de que los antiguos alquimistas y brujos tenían razón en un setenta y cinco por ciento, y los biólogos y los materialistas modernos están equivocados en un noventa por ciento. -Usted siempre se ha tomado un poco a broma la ciencia de hoy -repuse, con un leve gesto de impaciencia. -No -contestó-. Sólo me he burlado de su dogmatismo. Siempre he sido un rebelde, un campeón de la originalidad y de las causas perdidas. No te extrañe, pues, que haya decidido repudiar las conclusiones de los biólogos contemporáneos. -¿Y qué me dice usted de Einstein? -pregunté. -¡Un sacerdote de las matemáticas trascendentes! - murmuró con respeto-. Un profundo místico, un explorador de reinos inmensos cuya misma existencia sólo ahora se empieza a sospechar. -Entonces no desprecia usted la ciencia por completo. -¡Claro que no! Lo que no me inspira confianza es el positivismo de estos últimos cincuenta años, ni tampoco las ideas de Haeckel ni de Darwin ni de Bertrand Russell. Creo que la biología ha fracasado lamentablemente cuando ha intentado explicar el origen y el destino del hombre. -Déles usted un margen de tiempo. Los ojos de Chalmers despidieron chispas: -Amigo mío -murmuró-, acabas de hacer un juego de palabras verdaderamente sublime. ¡Deles usted un margen de tiempo! Yo se lo daría encantado, pero precisamente cuando les hablas de tiempo, los modernos biólogos se echan a reír. Poseen la llave, pero se niegan a utilizarla. ¿Qué sabemos del tiempo? Einstein lo considera relativo y cree que se puede interpretar en función del espacio, de un espacio curvo. Pero no hay que quedarse ahí detenido. Cuando las matemáticas dejan de prestarnos su apoyo, ¿acaso no se puede seguir adelante a base de... intuición? -Ese es un terreno muy resbaladizo. El verdadero investigador evita siempre caer en esa trampa. Por eso avanza tan despacio la ciencia moderna. Sólo admite lo que es susceptible de demostración. Pero usted... -Yo, ¿sabes lo que haría? Tomar hachís, opio, todas las drogas. Yo imitaría a los sabios orientales y acaso así consiguiera... -¿Consiguiera qué? -Conocer la cuarta dimensión. -¡Eso es pura teosofía, una estupidez! -Puede que sí, pero estoy persuadido de que las drogas consiguen aumentar el alcance de la conciencia humana. William James está de acuerdo sobre este particular. Además, he descubierto una nueva. -¿Una nueva droga? -Fue utilizada hace siglos por los alquimistas chinos, pero apenas se conoce en Occidente. Posee ciertas propiedades ocultas verdaderamente asombrosas. Gracias a esta droga y a mis conocimientos matemáticos, creo que puedo remontar el curso del tiempo. -No comprendo qué quiere usted decir. -El tiempo no es más que nuestra percepción imperfecta de una nueva dimensión espacial. El tiempo y el movimiento son otras tantas ilusiones. Todo lo que ha existido desde el origen del universo existe ahora también. Lo que sucedió hace milenios sigue sucediendo en otra dimensión del espacio. Lo que sucederá dentro de milenios sucede ya. Si no lo podemos percibir es porque tampoco podemos penetrar en la dimensión espacial donde sucede. Los seres humanos, tal como los conocemos, no son sino partes infinitesimales de un todo inmenso. Cada uno de nosotros está unido a toda la vida que le ha precedido en nuestro planeta. Todos nuestros antepasados forman parte de nosotros. De ellos sólo nos separa el tiempo, y el tiempo es una ilusión. -Creo que empiezo a comprender -murmuré. -Basta con que tengas una vaga idea del asunto para poderme ayudar. Lo que pretendo es arrancar de mis ojos el velo de la ilusión que los cubre y ver el principio y el fin. -¿Y usted cree que esta nueva droga le serviría de algo? -Estoy convencido de ello. Y pretendo que me ayudes. Quiero tomarla inmediatamente. No puedo esperar. Tengo que ver -sus ojos lanzaron extraños destellos-. Voy a viajar en el tiempo. Voy a retroceder en el tiempo. Chalmers se levantó y tomó de encima de la chimenea una cajita cuadrada. -Aquí tengo cinco gránulos de la droga Liao. Fue utilizada por el filósofo chino Lao-Tse y, bajo su influencia logró contemplar el Tao. Tao es la fuerza más misteriosa del mundo. Rodea y penetra todas las cosas y contiene en sí la totalidad del universo visible y todo lo que denominamos realidad. El que logre contemplar el misterio del Tao sabrá todo lo que fue y todo lo que será. -Fantasías -comenté. -Tao es como un enorme animal reclinado e inmóvil que contiene en sí todos los mundos, el pasado, el presente, el porvenir. A través de una hendidura que llamamos tiempo percibimos sectores de ese monstruo terrible. Mediante esta droga voy a ensanchar la hendidura. Contemplaré así el rostro mismo de la vida; veré la bestia entera, inmensa y agazapada. -¿Y cuál será mi misión? -Escuchar, amigo mío. Escuchar y anotar lo que escuche. Y si me alejo demasiado hacia el pasado, me tendrás que sacudir violentamente para traerme de nuevo a la realidad. Si vieras que estoy sufriendo dolores físicos intensos, me debes hacer regresar al instante. -Chalmers -dije-, este experimento no me gusta nada. Va a correr usted un peligro terrible. No creo en la cuarta dimensión y mucho menos en el Tao. Tampoco apruebo el uso de drogas desconocidas. -Para mí no es desconocida -repuso-. Conozco sus efectos sobre el animal humano y también sus peligros. La droga en sí no es peligrosa. Yo lo único que temo es extraviarme en el abismo del tiempo, porque has de saber que mi intención es colaborar activamente con la droga. Antes de tomarla me concentraré en los símbolos geométricos y algebraicos que he trazado en este papel -me enseñó el diagrama que tenía sobre las rodillas- y así prepararé mi espíritu para el viaje transtemporal. Primero me aproximaré todo lo posible a la cuarta dimensión mediante el solo esfuerzo de mi propio ego, y luego tomaré la droga que me dará el poder oculto de percepción. Antes de penetrar en el mundo onírico del misticismo oriental dispondré de toda la ayuda matemática que pueda ofrecerme la ciencia. La droga abrirá las puertas de la percepción y las matemáticas me permitirán comprender intelectualmente lo que así perciba. Así mis conocimientos matemáticos y mi aproximación consciente a la cuarta dimensión complementarán la pura acción de la droga. En mis sueños ya he conseguido captar muchas veces la cuarta dimensión en forma intuitiva y emocional, pero en estado de vigilia no he sido después nunca capaz de recordar el resplandor oculto que me era revelado momentáneamente en sueños. Creo, sin embargo, que con tu ayuda podré hacerlo esta vez. Tu anotarás todo lo que diga durante mi trance, por muy extraño e incoherente que te parezca. A mi regreso espero poder proporcionarte la clave de todo lo que no hayas entendido. No estoy seguro de mi éxito, pero, si lo tengo -sus ojos volvieron a despedir un extraño fulgor-, ¡el tiempo ya no existirá para mí! De pronto, se sentó. -Voy a hacer el experimento ahora mismo. Ponte, por favor, junto a la ventana y no dejes de vigilarme. ¿Tienes pluma? Asentí hoscamente y saqué mi pluma Waterman verde claro del bolsillo superior de la chaqueta. -¿Y has traído algo donde escribir, Frank? De mala gana saqué una agenda. -Insisto enérgicamente una vez más en que no apruebo este experimento -gruñó-. Va a correr usted un peligro terrible. -¡No seas niño! -agitó un dedo ante mí-. Estoy decidido a hacerlo a pesar de todo lo que me digas, y además a hacerlo ahora mismo. Por favor, estate en silencio mientras medito sobre estos diagramas. Puso los dibujos ante sí y se concentró intensamente en ellos. En el silencio oí cómo el reloj de la chimenea iba desgranando segundos. Una angustia indefinida me oprimía el pecho. De pronto, el reloj se paró. En ese momento, Chalmers introdujo la droga en su boca y la tragó. Rápidamente me aproximé a él, pero con la mirada me advirtió que no le interrumpiera. -El reloj se ha parado -murmuró-. Las fuerzas que lo gobiernan aprueban mi experimento. El tiempo se detuvo y yo tomé la droga. ¡Dios mío, haz que no me extravíe! Cerró los párpados y se extendió en el sofá. Su rostro estaba exangüe, y respiraba con dificultad. Era evidente que la droga estaba actuando extraordinariamente de prisa. -Comienzan las tinieblas -murmuró-. Anótalo. Todo se está poniendo oscuro y se van desdibujando los objetos familiares de la habitación. Aún los veo, pero borrosos, y se están desdibujando rápidamente. Sacudí la pluma estilográfica, pues la tinta fluía mal, y seguí tomando veloces notas taquigráficas. -Abandono la habitación. Las paredes se disuelven como niebla. Ya no veo ninguno de los objetos, pero todavía te veo la cara. Supongo que estarás escribiendo. Creo que estoy a punto de dar el gran salto a través del espacio, o acaso del tiempo. No lo sé. Todo es confuso, incierto. Permaneció en silencio durante algún tiempo, con la barbilla apoyada en el pecho. De pronto, se puso rígido y abrió los ojos. -¡Dios mío! -exclamó-. Veo. Se hallaba todo contraído, tenso, mirando fijamente la pared que había frente a él. Pero yo sabía que su mirada la atravesaba y que los objetos de la habitación no existían para él. -¡Chalmers! ¡Chalmers! ¿Le despierto? -¡De ninguna manera! -aulló-. ¡Veo todo! Ante mí veo los billones de vidas que me han precedido en este planeta. Veo hombres de todas las épocas, de todas las razas, de todos los colores. Luchan, se matan, construyen, danzan, cantan. Se sientan en torno a la hoguera primitiva, en desiertos grises, e intentan elevarse en el aire a bordo de monoplanos. Cruzan los mares en toscas barcas de troncos y en enormes buques de vapor. Pintan bisontes y elefantes en las paredes de cuevas lúgubres y cubren lienzos enormes con formas y colores del futuro. Veo a los emigrantes procedentes de la Atlántida y Lemuria. Veo a las razas ancestrales: a los enanos negros que invaden Asia y a los hombres de Neanderthal, de cabeza inclinada y piernas torcidas, que se extienden por Europa. Veo a los aqueos colonizando las islas griegas y contemplo los rudimentos de la naciente cultura helénica. Estoy en Atenas y Pericles es joven. Me hallo en tierra italiana. Participo en el rapto de las sabinas. Camino con las legiones imperiales. Tiemblo de respeto y de pavor cuando flamean los gigantescos estandartes y el suelo trepida bajo el paso de los hastati victoriosos. Paso en una litera de oro y marfil arrastrada por negros toros de Tebas y ante mí se postrernan mil esclavos y las mujeres, cubiertas de flores, exclaman: "¡Ave César!". Yo les sonrío y saludo a la multitud. Soy esclavo en una galera berberisca. Veo cómo, piedra a piedra, se va levantando una catedral. Contemplo durante meses, durante años, cómo van colocando en su sitio cada uno de los sillares. Estoy crucificado, cabeza abajo, en los perfumados jardines de Nerón y veo, con ironía y desprecio, cómo funcionan las cámaras de tortura de la Inquisición. ¡Es un espectáculo divertido! …Penetro en los más sagrados santuarios. Entro en el Templo de Venus. Me arrodillo, en adoración, ante la Magna Mater y arrojo monedas al regazo de las prostitutas sagradas que, con el rostro velado, esperan en los Jardines de Babilonia. Penetro en un teatro inglés de la época isabelina y, en medio de una multitud maloliente, aplaudo El Mercader de Venecia. Paseo con Dante por las estrechas callejuelas de Florencia. Mientras contemplo, arrobado, a la joven Beatriz, la orla de su vestido roza mis sandalias. Soy sacerdote de Isis y mis poderes mágicos asombran al mundo. A mis pies se arrodilla Simón Mago, implorando mi ayuda, y el Faraón tiembla ante mi sola presencia. En la India hablo con los Maestros y huyo horrorizado, pues sus revelaciones son como sal en una herida sangrante. Todo lo percibo simultáneamente. Todo lo percibo a la vez y desde todos los ángulos posibles. Formo parte de los billones de vidas que me han precedido. Existo en todos los seres humanos y todos los seres humanos existen en mí. En un instante veo a la vez toda la historia del hombre, el pasado y el presente. Mediante un pequeño esfuerzo soy capaz de contemplar pasados cada vez más lejanos. Ahora me remonto hacia el mismo origen, a través de curvas y ángulos extraños. A mi alrededor se multiplican los ángulos y las curvas. Hay grandes sectores de tiempo que los percibo a través de curvas. Existe un tiempo curvo y un tiempo angular. Los moradores del tiempo curvo no pueden penetrar en el tiempo angular. Todo es muy extraño. …Sigo retrocediendo cada vez más. De la tierra ya ha desaparecido el hombre. Veo reptiles gigantescos agazapados bajo enormes palmeras y nadando en pútridas aguas negras. Ya han desaparecido los reptiles. Ya no hay animales terrestres, pero veo perfectamente bajo las aguas formas sombrías que se mueven lentamente entre las algas. Las formas que veo son cada vez más simples. Ahora los únicos seres vivos son células. A mi alrededor hay cada vez más ángulos, ángulos totalmente ajenos a la geometría humana. Tengo un miedo horrible. En la creación existen abismos en los que nunca ha penetrado el hombre… Seguí sin perderle de vista. Chalmers se había levantado y gesticulaba como pidiendo ayuda. Al poco volvió a hablar: -Atravieso ángulos ajenos al espacio terrestre. Me aproximo al horror supremo. -¡Chalmers! -exclamé-. ¿Quiere usted que intervenga? Se llevó la mano al rostro, como para no ver una visión indeciblemente espantosa. Pero dijo trabajosamente: -¡Todavía no! Quiero seguir adelante... Quiero ver... lo que hay... aún más allá... Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor frío y movía los hombros de modo espasmódico. Su rostro espantado era de color gris ceniciento. -Más allá de la vida existen cosas que no logro distinguir. Pero se mueven lentamente a través de ángulos alucinantes. En ese momento percibí por primera vez en la estancia un olor bestial e indescriptible, nauseabundo, insoportable. Me lancé a la ventana y la abrí de par en par. Cuando volví al lado de Chalmers y vi su expresión, estuve a punto de desmayarme. -¡Me han olido! -lanzó un alarido-. ¡Lentamente se dan la vuelta hacia mí! Todo el cuerpo le temblaba horriblemente. Durante un momento agitó los brazos en el aire, como buscando un asidero, y luego le cedieron las piernas. Cayó al suelo, donde permaneció boca abajo, sollozando, gimiendo. En silencio contemplé cómo se arrastraba por el suelo. En aquellos momentos, mi amigo no era un ser humano. Enseñaba los dientes y en las comisuras de la boca se le formó una espuma blanquecina. -¡Chalmers! -grité-. ¡Chalmers, basta ya! Basta ya, ¿me oye? Como en respuesta de mi llamada, comenzó a emitir unos sonidos roncos y convulsivos, semejantes a ladridos, y a caminar en círculo a cuatro patas por el suelo. Me incliné y le cogí por los hombros. Le sacudí violentamente, desesperadamente, y él intentó morderme la muñeca. Me sentía enfermo de horror, pero no le solté, pues temía que se destruyese a sí mismo en un paroxismo de rabia. -¡Chalmers! -murmuré-. Basta ya. Está usted en su habitación. Nada malo le puede suceder. ¿Comprende? A fuerza de sacudirle y de hablarle, logré que la expresión de locura fuera desapareciendo de su rostro. Tembloroso y convulsivo, quedó como un grotesco montón de carne en el centro de la alfombra china. Le ayudé a caminar hasta el sofá y a tumbarse en él. Su rostro estaba contraído de dolor y me di cuenta de que seguía luchando sordamente contra recuerdos espantosos. -Whisky -murmuró-. Está ahí, en el mueblecito, junto a la ventana, en el cajón superior de la izquierda. Cuando le alcancé la botella, la asió con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron azules. -Casi me cogen -dijo entrecortadamente. Bebió el estimulante a grandes tragos irregulares y poco a poco le fue volviendo el color a la cara. -Esa droga -dije- es el diablo en persona. -No era la droga -gimió. Su mirada ya no era de loco. Ahora daba impresión de un profundo desaliento. -Me han olido a través del tiempo -susurró-. He llegado demasiado lejos. -¿Cómo eran? -pregunté para seguirle la corriente. Se inclinó hacia mí y me agarró el brazo hasta hacerme daño. Otra vez fue dominado por horribles temblores. -¡No hay palabras para describirlos! -murmuró roncamente-. Han sido vagamente simbolizados en el Mito de la Caída y en cierta forma obscena que a veces aparece grabada en algunas tablillas arcaicas. Los griegos le daban un nombre que ocultaba la impureza esencial de esos seres. La manzana, el árbol y la serpiente son símbolos del misterio más atroz. Al cabo de unos momentos su voz se convirtió en un aullido: -¡Frank! ¡Frank! ¡En el comienzo se consumó un acto terrible e inmencionable! Antes del tiempo, el acto, y después del acto... Comenzó a andar histéricamente por la estancia. -Las consecuencias del acto se mueven a través de ángulos en los oscuros recodos del tiempo. ¡Tienen hambre y sed! -Chalmers -intenté razonar-, ¡estamos en el tercer decenio del siglo XX! Pero él siguió ululando: -¡Tienen hambre y sed! ¡Los Perros de Tíndalos! -Chalmers, ¿quiere usted que llame a un médico? -Ningún médico puede ayudarme. Son horrores del alma y, sin embargo -ocultó la cara entre las manos-, son reales, Frank. Los vi durante un momento horrible. Durante un instante he llegado a estar al otro lado. Me encontré en una ribera lívida, más allá del tiempo y del espacio. Había una luz espantosa que no era luz y un silencio hecho de aullidos, y allí los vi. En sus cuerpos flacos y famélicos se concentra todo el Mal del universo. En realidad no estoy seguro de que tuvieran cuerpo: sólo los vi un instante. Pero los he oído respirar. Durante un momento indescriptible sentí su aliento en mi cara. Se volvieron hacia mi y huí dando alaridos. En un solo instante huí a través de millones de siglos. Pero me han olido. Los hombres despiertan en ellos un hambre cósmica. Hemos escapado momentáneamente del aura impura que los rodea. Tienen sed de todo lo que hay limpio en nosotros, de todo lo que emergió inmaculado de aquel acto. En nosotros hay elementos que no participaron en el acto y ellos los aborrecen. Pero no te imagines que son literal y prosaicamente malos. En el plano donde habitan no existen el bien y el mal tal como nosotros los concebimos. Son lo que, en el principio quedó desprovisto de pureza para siempre jamás. Al cometer el acto, se convirtieron en cuerpos de muerte, en receptáculo de toda impureza. Pero no son malos en el sentido que nosotros damos a esta palabra, porque en las esferas en que se mueven no existe pensamiento ni moral ni bueno ni malo. Allí sólo existen lo puro y lo impuro. Lo impuro se expresa en ángulos; lo puro, en curvas. El hombre, o mejor dicho, lo que hay en él de puro, procede de lo curvo. No te rías. Hablo completamente en serio. Me levanté para irme. Mientras iba hacia la puerta, dije: -Me da usted mucha pena, Chalmers. Pero no estoy dispuesto a oírle delirar. Le enviaré a mi médico. Es un hombre de edad, muy comprensivo, y no se ofenderá aunque usted lo mande al diablo. Pero confío en que siga usted las indicaciones que le dé. Se pasa usted una semana descansando en buen sanatorio y verá qué bien le sienta. Mientras bajaba las escaleras le oí reír. Era una risa tan desprovista de alegría que me hizo llorar. II Cuando Chalmers me telefoneó a la mañana siguiente, mi primer impulso fue colgar inmediatamente el receptor. Me llamaba para pedirme algo tan insólito, y tan anormalmente alterada estaba su voz, que temí por mi propia cordura si seguía adelante con este asunto. Pero no pude dejar de percibir la sinceridad de su angustia, y cuando se le quebró la voz y comenzó a sollozar, decidí acceder a su petición. -De acuerdo -dije-, ahora mismo voy y le llevo la escayola. De camino hacia casa de Chalmers, me detuve en una droguería y adquirí diez kilos de escayola. Al entrar en el cuarto de mi amigo, le vi agazapado junto a la ventana, contemplando la pared de enfrente con ojos enfebrecidos por el terror. Cuando me vio entrar, se puso en pie y me arrebató el paquete de la escayola con una avidez que me puso los pelos de punta. Había sacado todos los muebles de la estancia, la cual presentaba ahora un aspecto absolutamente desolado. -¡Aún podemos salvarnos! -exclamó-. Pero tenemos que actuar rápidamente. Frank, hay una escalera plegable en el vestíbulo. Tráela inmediatamente. Y ve a buscar también un cubo de agua. -¿Para qué? -murmuré atónito. Se volvió vivamente hacia mí y vi un relámpago de ira en sus ojos. -¿Para qué va a ser, so bobo? ¡Para hacer la masa con la escayola! -gritó, fuera de sí-. Para hacer la masa que nos salvará el cuerpo y el alma de una contaminación indecible. Para hacer la masa que salvará al mundo de un peligro... ¡Frank, tenemos que cerrarles las puertas! -¿A quiénes? -pregunté. -¡A los Perros de Tíndalos! -exclamó-. Sólo pueden llegar hasta nosotros a través de ángulos. ¡Eliminemos todos los ángulos de la habitación! Voy a poner escayola en todos los ángulos, en todos los rincones, en todas las hendiduras. ¡La habitación quedará como el interior de una esfera! Habría sido inútil discutir con él. Le llevé la escalera. Chalmers mezcló la escayola con el agua y estuvimos trabajando durante tres horas. Tapamos las cuatro esquinas de la pared y también las intersecciones de ésta con el suelo y el techo. Por último, redondeamos los duros ángulos de la ventana. -Ahora me quedaré en esta habitación hasta que se vayan -dijo Chalmers cuando hubimos dado fin a la tarea-. Al darse cuenta de que el olor que siguen les obliga a atravesar curvas, se volverán. Se volverán, hambrientos, frustrados, insatisfechos, al plano de impureza de donde proceden, anterior al tiempo y más allá del espacio. Sonrió afablemente y encendió un cigarrillo. -Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido. -¿Sigue usted sin querer ver a un médico? -rogué. -Quizá mañana -repuso-. Ahora tengo que vigilar y esperar. -¿Esperar qué? -apremié. Chalmers sonrió débilmente. -Tú crees que estoy loco -dijo-; me doy cuenta perfectamente. Eres inteligente, pero también eres muy prosaico y no puedes concebir la existencia de ninguna entidad independiente de toda energía y de toda materia. Pero, mi querido amigo, ¿se te ha ocurrido pensar alguna vez que la energía y la materia son las barreras que el tiempo y el espacio imponen a nuestra percepción? Sabiendo, como yo sé, que el tiempo y el espacio son lo mismo y que son engañosos porque ambos no son sino manifestaciones imperfectas de una realidad superior, no tiene sentido buscar en el mundo visible ninguna explicación del misterio y del terror del ser. Me levanté y me fui hacia la puerta. -Perdona -exclamó-. No he querido ofenderte. Tienes una gran inteligencia, pero yo tengo una inteligencia sobrehumana. Es natural que yo sea consciente de tus limitaciones. -Telefonéeme si me necesita -dije, y bajé las escaleras de dos en dos-. «Ahora sí que le envío a mi médico -me iba diciendo a mí mismo-. Está loco de remate y sabe Dios lo que puede pasar si no se ocupa alguien inmediatamente de él.» III Resumen de dos artículos publicados en la Patridgeville Gazette del 3 de julio de 1928: TEMBLOR DE TIERRA EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD A los dos de la madrugada de hoy, un violento terremoto ha hecho temblar los barrios céntricos de la ciudad, rompiendo varias ventanas en Central Square y causando graves daños en el tendido eléctrico y en las instalaciones de la red tranviaria. En los barrios periféricos también fue observado el fenómeno resultando completamente derruido el campanario de la iglesia baptista de Angell Hill, que había sido diseñado por Christopher Wren en 1717. Los bomberos luchan por apagar el incendio que se ha declarado en las naves de la fábrica de neumáticos. El alcalde ha prometido abrir un expediente a fin de determinar responsabilidades si las hubiere. ESCRITOR OCULTISTA ASESINADO POR VISITANTE DESCONOCIDO Horrible Crimen en Central Square. Un misterio impenetrable envuelve la muerte de Halpin Chalmers. A las nueve horas del día de hoy fue hallado el cuerpo sin vida de Halpin Chalmers, escritor y periodista, en una habitación vacía situada encima de la Joyería Smithwich & Isaacs, en el número 24 de Central Square. La investigación judicial puso de manifiesto que dicha habitación había sido alquilada amueblada al señor Chalmers el día 1 de mayo último y que el propio inquilino se había deshecho de los muebles hace quince días. El señor Chalmers era autor de varios libros sobre temas de ocultismo. Pertenecía a la Asociación Bibliográfica y anteriormente había residido en Brooklyn (Nueva York). A las siete de la mañana, el señor L. E. Hancock, inquilino del apartamento situado frente al del Chalmers en el edificio de Smithwich & Isaacs, sintió un olor especial al abrir la puerta para dejar entrar a su gato y recoger la edición matinal de la Patridgeville Gazette. El olor, según afirma, era extremadamente acre y nauseabundo, y tan intenso en las proximidades de la puerta de Chalmers que tuvo que taparse la nariz cuando se aventuró por dicha zona del rellano. Estaba a punto de regresar a su propio apartamento cuando se le ocurrió que acaso Chalmers se hubiera olvidado de apagar el gas de su cocina. Considerablemente alarmado por esta posibilidad, decidió investigar lo sucedido y, comoquiera que nadie contestase sus repetidas llamados a la puerta de Chalmers, avisó al encargado del edificio. Este último abrió la puerta mediante una llave maestra y ambos penetraron en la habitación de Chalmers. La estancia estaba totalmente desprovista de mobiliario y Hancock asegura que, al ver lo que había en el suelo, se sintió enfermo, teniendo que permanecer el encargado y él asomados un rato a la ventana sin mirar atrás. Chalmers yacía boca arriba en el centro de la habitación. Estaba completamente desnudo y tenía el pecho y los brazos cubiertos de una especie de gelatina azulada. La cabeza, totalmente separada del tronco, reposaba sobre el pecho y sus facciones aparecían horriblemente retorcidas y mutiladas. No había ni rastro de sangre. La habitación presentaba un aspecto insólito. Todas las aristas habían sido cubiertas de escayola, que en algunos sectores se había agrietado y en otros, desprendido. Los fragmentos de escayola caídos habían sido agrupados en torno al cadáver, formando un triángulo perfecto. Junto al cuerpo se hallaron varias hojas de papel amarillo casi enteramente consumidas por el fuego. En ellas había dibujado varios símbolos fantásticos y extrañas figuras geométricas y podían leerse diversas frases escritas apresuradamente a mano. Dichas frases, sin embargo, son tan absurdas que no proporcionan la menor pista sobre el posible autor del crimen. He aquí algunas de tales frases: «Vigilo y espero. Estoy sentado junto a la ventana y vigilo las paredes y el techo. No creo que lleguen hasta aquí, pero debo tener cuidado con los Doels porque acaso puedan ayudarles a pasar. También los ayudarán los Sátiros y éstos pueden avanzar a través de los círculos purpúreos. Los griegos sabían cómo impedirlo. Es lamentable que hayamos olvidado tantas cosas...» En otro papel, en el más quemado de los siete u ocho fragmentos recogidos por el Sargento Detective Douglas (de la Policía de Patridgeville), había garrapateado lo siguiente: «¡La escayola se cae! La ha agrietado una vibración terrible. ¡Un terremoto parece! No podía preverlo. Se va yendo la luz de la habitación. Telefonear a Frank. ¿Pero llegará a tiempo? Debo intentarlo. Recitaré la fórmula de Einstein. ¿Voy a Romper! ¡Están pasando! ¡Consiguen atravesar! Sale humo de las esquinas de la pared sus lenguas… A juicio del Sargento Detective Douglas, Chalmers ha muerto envenenado por algún desconocido producto químico. La policía ha enviado muestras de la extraña gelatina azul que cubría el cuerpo de Chalmers al Laboratorio Químico de Patridgeville y confía en que el informe correspondiente arroje alguna luz sobre este crimen, el más misterioso de los últimos años. Se sabe que Chalmers tuvo un visitante la noche anterior al terremoto, pues su vecino oyó sin lugar a dudas, al pasar ante su puerta, rumor de conversación. El principal sospechoso es, pues, este desconocido visitante, cuya identidad la Policía se esfuerza afanosamente por averiguar. IV Informe del doctor James Morton, químico y bacteriólogo: "Señor Juez de Instrucción: la sustancia semilíquida que usted me remitió para su estudio es la más extraña que he analizado en mi vida. Presenta ciertas analogías con el protoplasma, pero en ella no se encuentran ni aun indicios de enzimas. Las enzimas son catalizadores de las reacciones químicas que se producen en el seno de la célula viva. Cuando las células mueren, las enzimas las desintegran mediante hidrólisis. Sin enzimas, el protoplasma poseería una vitalidad prácticamente infinita, es decir, sería inmortal. Las enzimas, por así decir, son los elementos negativos del organismo unicelular, que constituye la base de la vida, y, en opinión de los biólogos, sin ellas no puede existir materia viva. Y, sin embargo, tales cuerpos indispensables se hallan ausentes de la gelatina viva que usted me remitió. ¿Se da usted cuenta del significado que puede tener este descubrimiento para la ciencia?" V Fragmento de un manuscrito titulado «Los que velan en silencio», original del fallecido Halpin Chalmers: …¿Y si existiese otra forma de vida paralela a la que conocemos, pero carente de los elementos que destruyen la nuestra? ¿Y si en otra dimensión existe una fuerza diferente de la que genera nuestra vida? ¿Y si esta fuerza emite una energía, que, procedente de su dimensión desconocida, consigue alcanzar nuestro espacio-tiempo y crear en él una nueva forma de vida celular? Cierto es que no se puede demostrar que tal forma nueva de vida exista en nuestro universo, pero yo he visto sus manifestaciones y he hablado con ellas. De noche, en mi habitación, he hablado con los Doels. Y en mis sueños he contemplado a su Creador. Lo he visto en lejanas riberas, más allá del tiempo y la materia. Se mueve a través de curvas extrañas y de ángulos alucinantes. Algún día viajaré en el tiempo y me enfrentaré con él cara a cara. ---- The hounds of Tindalos (1931), Frank Belknap Long. Categoría:Bestiario